


When Eve is away, Adam will stray

by AgathaTheMaid



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaTheMaid/pseuds/AgathaTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Eve in Tangier and Adam in Detroit, Adam begins to crave for some companion attention. Rather than seeking out one of his own, he comes across a red haired woman named Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a mix of my Sherlock OC, Agatha Violet Hunter, and Adam. FYI

For Adam, living in Detroit was not a lonely life. He welcomed the change. He wanted to be lost and not found.

Adam looked out from his dirty window on the third story of his dilapidated mansion. He saw the same a crowd of youth of straggling in front of his place. Their numbers have grown recently. Last week, it was 5; now it’s close to ten.

“These fuckin’ zombies. Won’t they ever give up?” He wasn’t mad, just exasperated.

He knew that those kids liked his music. Some of them had made fan t-shirts. He cringed at the sight of them. Their adoration embarrassed him. Adam never sought fame; fame distracts the artist from their work. Suddenly music becomes enmeshed with publicist, branding, sales and blah blah blah business blah. 

Adam let the curtain go. No one understood that Adam made music because the notes just needed to get out of his body. The melodies painfully floated inside of him. Writing music was the only way to get rid of that pain. Eve used to joke that if any one ever stabbed him, music notes would bleed rather than blood. Eve. 

Eve decided to stay in Tangiers for a while. She loved the “old countries” in the spots where zombies couldn’t destroy the city any more. People repaired things in Tangiers; things were built to last. In North America, she thought, if it was broke, they replaced it; If It was damaged, they replaced it; If they got bored, they replace it. North America was the brat of the world. Adam quietly disagreed with her.

Adam picked Detroit because he thought it was the perfect metaphor for humanity. The once thriving city has crumpled into an urban wasteland like so many empires before it; Roman, Ottoman, and the USSR. All destroyed. Detroit was a perfect personification of the realities of empires. They all fell in the end. They fell because zombies were never satisfied.

Not all zombies were a total loss. Ian was useful. He never asked too many questions, nor did he try to push his boundaries. Ian understood his role. Adam suspected that Ian knew something was off, but Ian's silence could be bought and besides who would believe Ian's doubts. No, no, at most, Ian thought that Adam was "a weird dude."

Adam always thought that if he needed a companion he could feast on Ian. Turning him would be a night mare. Ian’s blood would taste like motor oil. The mere thought of drinking Ian's blood gave Adam the cramps. He aimless rubbed his stomach as if to ease that pain. 

Around 3 am, the crowd gave up and dispersed. Finally, Adam could get on with what he needed to do tonight.

Adam needed to get his fresh supply of blood. The only place in town to get it was at the hospital research centre. He drove and met up with his supplier, Dr Watson. The good doctor was a single dad of 5. His wife died about three years ago in a tragic car accident. Adam knew that a father in need of cash could be trusted. He needed to cash, and Adam gave him plenty of it. Detroit was riddled with corruption, missing blood would be low on the hospital’s radar list. The arrangement has worked so far.

Adam did his usual fanfare. Sunglasses, scrubs, gloves and his stethoscope and his “Faust” name badge. The exchange was quick and once again the doctor made his usual suggestions.

“If you won’t call or text me… Doctor Faust. You /could/ at least knock on the door.”

Adam shook his head.  
“Knocking will draw more attention to this transaction. The word of the day is incognito.” He put a gloved finger to his masked mouth. The glove made from the softest black leather. Dr. Watson shook his head again and chuckles.

“I’m not too sure why you wear gloves, but at least they could be medical gloves instead of leather…It sort of gives you away a bit.”

Adam looked down at his hands. He thought that the zombie had a point.

“Not /only/ that, Doctor. But that’s stethoscope is from last century. Listen, you need get that shit updated.”

Adam touched his lovely stethoscope. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he was attached to it. Like his guitars, he loved the relics rather than the modern day equivalents.

“Annnd.. you may want to tuck that hair underneath that cap.it’s not regula…”

"I get it.” Adam hissed through his teeth. The words came out in a menacing tone. Doctor Watson hated that tone, and he knew that he tiptoed a bit too far over the line.

“Just trying to help a brother o--” Doctor Watson said under his breath.

Adam cut him off and fished out a wad of cash “You're not my brother." Adam's toned returned to normal, "and you are helping.”

Without another word, Adam turned and walked out of the lab and made his way into the parking lot.


	2. Like watching the puddle gather rain

Whenever Adam walked out of the hospital with his new supply, he always felt like he was going to caught. He knew that this fear was ridiculous as he could outrun just about anyone. He wasn’t afraid of getting caught, he hated the fact that he needed to con a zombie into giving him his supply. Bodies left trails. He could leave no trace.

The minute he stepped out of the dry air conditioned building, he could smell the rain in the clouds. He could tell that he had about 5 minutes before the rain would start to fall.

Adam strolled over to his car. As he put his key in the lock, he spotted a red haired woman. He normally would have just looked on, but something about her caught his eye. 

She was wearing hospital scrubs, but with her hair out of that ridiculous cap. Her hair was naturally wavy. She wore minimal make up, just some mascara and a bit of eye liner. Adam thought that she looked nice for a zombie. She made the clothes look..fashionable. He laughed at the memory of those silly New York Club kids back in the early 1990s. Adam hated the clubbers themselves, all that they cared about was celebrity and fame: but their fashion amused him. 

It started to rain lightly, and Adam retreated into his car. He looked back at the woman, and was a little surprised at what he found.

This red haired woman didn’t run for shelter. Rather she tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting the rain fall inside. Adam tutted how horrible the water must taste, but that thought was immediately replaced by another one.

This woman looked remarkable like Eve after she had a meal. The look of complete contentment to be in her own world. The drizzle made the woman’s face look dewy against the orange glow of the street light. The only light that seemed to be working. The city couldn’t afford to replace things when they got broken any more.

He stared at her for a hair too long. She sensed him looking at her. The corners of her mouths turned upwards and formed a smile, but she didn’t move any other muscle.

Faster than a blink of an eye, Adam opened up the car door and got inside. He was being noticed. He couldn’t be noticed. While he could move fast, he could not turn the car on any faster. The woman had time to smile at him. The car whined. It was old, and Adam knew that he needed to fix her up. 

He tried to turn the engine over again, it sputtered and then went dead. He heard a tiny tap at the window.


	3. If you draw from the same well over and over again.

The woman taps on the window.

Adam remembered to roll down the window slowly. He just wanted to get out of here, and she was preventing him leaving. Her smile was lined in a red lip stain. The parking lot lamp bathed her red hair in an Orange gloss. 

Trying to keep his cool, with a hint of annoyance Adam said, “Yea. What is it?”

Judging by the look on her face, Adam knew that he was able to get across his message. She looked annoyed herself.

“Look, I just wanted to say that someone keyed your car and slashed your tired. I wouldn't be shocked if they messed around with your engine. Judging my your manners, I would wager that you had a bit of a chat with them.”

Her accent was curious. She wasn’t a native to Detroit. She spoke with a posh English tinged with a soft North American accent. Adam could hear the layers with his ear. He wondered if anyone else could?

He stared for a moment too long.  
“Excuse me.” She thought that this guy was weird. “Did you hear what I said, Corey Hart. You’re not going far with those flat tires.”

Corey Hart? Who was Corey Hart? 

Adam emerged from his thoughts and gave his head a slight shake.  
As blandly as he could, he muttered, "Right." Adam pulled out his cell phone and called up Ian.

The zombie shook her head and walked away from the car. When she was 50 ft away, Adam heard her mutter, “You’re welcome. What an asshole. Should have just let him drive away and have a laugh.” She walked back in the building to presumably finish her shift.

On the phone, Adam asked, “Who is Corey Hart?”

Ian flustered, “What, man?”

"Corey Hart."

Ian chuckled, “You called me up to ask who this dude, Corey is? Slow night?" Ian paused for a moment and roared with laughter, "Aww man, my mom used to listen to that guy. Corey Hart was a Canadian singer with a hit called, “I Wear my Sunglasses at Night” back in the 80s.”

Adam rolled his eyes, and then asked Ian to bring him a tow truck. He could fix his car when he got back to his house. 

 Adam had a bit of a hard time explaining the scrubs to Ian. He told him that he volunteered at the hospital sometimes. It was a casual lie which Ian readily bought. As long as the cash came in, Ian didn't care what Adam was up to. Ian suspected that Adam was researching new sounds for his music. It took some time for the tow truck to arrive. He saw that zombie walking out of the hospital. She'd changed out of her work clothes and walked to her car alone. She noticed that Adam was still there. He nodded. She nodded back

Ian waved cooly, "Yo, Aggy!"

The zombie smiled and waved back. "Hey, Ian."

"Coming to the show tomorrow?"

Aggy smiled, "Probably. I'm off overnights, so it's take a new days to get used to a normal sleeping schedule. Are you a night owl or a morning person. The sun's about to come up." Adam was incredibly aware of the time. He began to get nervous. He planned on just running home if that would get him there any faster. It probably would. Ian huffed a laugh. "Nah... Me and my buddy are just going to tow his car, and then it's bed time for me.?" She waves goodnight and gets into her car. As her engine started, the tow trucked pulled into the lot. He 

The trouble with the car was the only the beginning of his troubles. >


	4. When the well runs dry

The next time he went to the hospital , his supply dried up and he went back to Doctor Watson. The Doctor has some unfortunate news. The supply had dried up. There would be no more blood coming into the hospital for at least 3 months. Most of the stores of blood were contaminated. Authorities thought that it would take between 3-4 months for the centre get back up to par. 

Adam’s head reeled by the news. He didn’t know what else he would do in the mean time. He thought about going to Tangiers to his Eve, but she was on a holiday somewhere else. Eve was always adventurous, and Adam was a hermit.

He needed a new blood supply, while Windsor was just North, he couldn’t be sure to secure a new connection and to be able to bring it back over the border safely. He needed a new plan.

He was alert as he walked the halls. Walking ahead of him was that red headed zombie. She painted herself the same way, but she wasn’t in her scrubs any more. Being brave, Adam gently touched her elbow with his gloved hand.

“Thanks for the heads up.” He tried to make his voice as warm as he could. By the look on the zombie’s face, she wasn’t really aware that Adam walked by. 

“Oh… yea.. sure, no problem. I take it the car got fixed.” 

As they were they were heading to the parking lot, he feel into step with her. The vein in her neck pulsed, and Adam’s eye went right towards it. His vampiric canines daring to emerge. He hadn’t feed for five days. The crowds in front of his house were staying outside later and later that he had to wait them out before he could make this trip. He thought how easy this would be. Once again, her words pulled him out of his thoughts.

“That car is so ancient, I’m impressed that it is still running.” 

They were passing out of the foyer. Adam wets his lips with his nearly parched tongue. His eyes still concentrating on her neck. “Yea..I like older things. I’m not a fan of the newer gadgets.”

They walked out in the parking lot. Adam’s need to feed was overtaking him. “You can take a look at if you want.”

The Zombie smiled. “Sure. I’ve got some time to kill.”

Adam told himself that he would turn her.. that’s it.. Turn her. He wouldn’t drain her. Draining her meant that he would have to dispose of the body and flee from this place. He couldn’t leave. He didn’t know where to go. He would need to hide out. He couldn’t deal with the police, investigators and he would put his relationship with Dr. Watson in jeopardy. No..No.. He couldn’t do it.

They walked over to his car, and the red-haired zombie ran her fingers over the car creating a little road amongst the encrusted dust on the car. Adam loomed over her and his canines descended. It was easier if she didn’t see what was about to happen to her. He muttered an apology to her. He felt sorry for condemning her to his way of life. 

His canines emerged and he held his breath before lowering his head towards her neck. He bite into her neck and began to feed. She did something that he didn’t expect. She didn’t struggle or fight him, in fact, she held perfectly still for him.


End file.
